<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support Conversations with Professor Miriel by MirielMarrier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529339">Support Conversations with Professor Miriel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirielMarrier/pseuds/MirielMarrier'>MirielMarrier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Botany, Class Issues, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hemophobia, Language Barrier, Misogyny, Neglect, Nobility, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Privilege, Singing, Songwriting, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirielMarrier/pseuds/MirielMarrier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Three Houses cast is pretty fantastic, but it doesn't have Miriel in it. What if it did?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bernadetta von Varley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that starting a huge project like this when I already have limited time and motivation to write is a bad idea, but I decided for once not to let that stop me. I plan to do one for basically the entire cast, but I just want to apologize in advance if updates come very slowly or if the project ultimately ends up going unfinished.</p><p>Miriel is a professor at Garreg Mach in this series, and somewhere in her late twenties or early thirties. So, older than Byleth, but younger than Manuela and Hanneman. I don't know if I'll go into much depth about it unless I find opportunity to, but in my mind as I write these, this isn't an alternate continuity Miriel that was born and raised in Fódlan, but the same Miriel we know from Ylisse. Let's just imagine some powerful hex or outrealm gate or some such has brought her to Fódlan after the events of Awakening.</p><p>Lastly, these may run a bit long-in-the-tooth compared to canon support conversations, but that kinda just comes with the territory when writing such a lexical, sesquipedalian character as Miriel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Greenhouse)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, greetings, Bernadetta.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Oh! Professor Miriel. Um... h... hello. What brings you to the greenhouse...?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I've procured a modest plot of topsoil in this corner, here, where I've been permitted to propagate various succulents and gymnosperms for my experiments.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> O-oh... I see. So, like... aloe vera, gingko biloba, that sort of thing?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, precisely. I'm impressed, Bernadetta. My locution has unintentionally bewildered myriad other students, but you've not missed a step.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Ah... Well, I... I read a lot as a child, so I... I guess I've got a pretty good vocabulary.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I may inquire the very same with regards to your current whereabouts. You so seldom vacate your quarters. What brought you here today, that we might confabulate so in the first place?</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Ohh, I knew I shouldn't have left my room!! I can't go anywhere without getting picked on...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> "Picked on?" My apologies, Bernadetta, that was not my intention.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> I just... I like it here. I like flowers and plants. They don't judge you... they don't startle you.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, quite. Botany is indeed a fascinating field of study. Have you a favorite species?</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Um... yeah. I like pitcher plants like these. I like how... how self-sustaining they are. They get to stay in one place all the time, and no one ever gives them grief for it...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, you have a keen eye indeed! I am also fascinated by carnivorous plants. The variety of trapping mechanisms they employ is... Ah, hold a moment. Ere I pursue an extraneous tangent, I feel I must once again apologize if I've offended you. I never endeavored to "give you grief."</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> No, it's... it's all right. I know I'm a shut-in... I'm used to hearing that sort of thing by now.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> It is most certainly not "all right." The opportunity to exchange pleasantries with you was a most welcome surprise, and I fear that by commenting on your reclusivity, I've inadvertently punished you for exhibiting the very behavior I wish to observe. One of the classic psychological blunders... I must amend this misconception forthwith.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Uhh, Miriel, it's really not that big a deal! Oh great, now I've hurt YOUR feelings... Oh, why can't you just have a normal conversation for once, Bernie?!</p><p>[Bernie runs off.]</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Bernadetta! ...Ugh, I empathize with her on this particular occasion... It would seem idle prattle is not my strong suit, either.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (Academy Phase, Monastery Exterior)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Oh wow... I never noticed these vines before. Look at them go...! You've almost made it up the entire monastery! Keep going, little guys! You can do it!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Good evening, Bernadetta. Are you admiring the monastery's vines?</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Ah! Um... hello, Professor Miriel. What... what is that?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> A peace offering, of sorts. This is a dionaea muscipula, sometimes christened a Venus flytrap. It is a particular breed of carnivorous plant that utilizes trichomes, or 'trigger hairs,' to-</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Oh my gosh! I've read about these... That's amazing! Supposedly they can snap shut in a tenth of a second... Their trapping mechanism is supposed to be so evolved that it can even tell the difference between prey and something innocuous, like raindrops! How did you even manage to get your hands on one of these?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Uh... yes, quite. Well, this is certainly unexpected. As you say, this species is not indigenous to this continent, so I would not have anticipated such a prescient response... Procuring it called for considerable negotiation with multiple vendors and traders.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Wh... why would you go to so much trouble just for me? I... I don't deserve that!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> To apologize for any duress or indignation I may have put you through in our last conversation. And to inquire if you might be inclined to assist me in the greenhouse more routinely. I would relish the opportunity to collaborate with someone with such extensive botanical knowledge.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Ahh...! I... Um... I-I'm sorry, Professor, I'd like to, but I... I just can't! Ugh! Stupid! Stupid Bernie...!</p><p>[Bernie runs off.]</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ugh...! How disheartening... My efforts to amend my previous mistake have only reproduced it. Am I doomed to elicit such a despondent retreat in all my conversations with Bernadetta...?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B+ Support (Academy or War Phase, Greenhouse)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Okay... You can do this, Bernie... You can do this! Just go up to her, and... um... gosh... was she always so tall?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, Bernadetta. Salutations.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Eep!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I'm pleased to see you've returned to the greenhouse.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> U-um, yeah! I... I wanted to ask if... if your offer to assist you still stands.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Certainly. I would be elated to have your assistance.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> I'm sure you're curious why I... turned you down before...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Indeed I am. But I did not intend to press an issue that is so evidently distressing for you to confront.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> O-oh... That's sweet of you, Professor, but I... I figure I at least owe you an explanation... See, my father... used to say it wasn't right for young women to read... that pretty soon they'd start getting ideas and thinking for themselves...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I... I beg your pardon...?! What... what class of vile misogynist-</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> R-right, so... the only books I could really get my hands on were the ones he used to stack on my head, to teach me to walk with grace and proper posture. They were...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ugh...! The contemptible wretch! How fortuitous for Count Varley that he's never met my gaze! I would grill him alive!</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Uh...! Professor Miriel, please...! Let me finish... They were dry encyclopedias, mostly. I think he thought I'd be too bored by them to bother reading them... But I would just pore over the chapters about plants, and botany... They had all these colorful pictures of the most amazing and weird plants... It was like... getting little glimpses of the outside world, the beauty of nature... all the things I couldn't see from the chair he'd leave me tied to.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> You were <em>bound </em>to a <em>chair?! </em>How <em>DARE</em>-</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> ...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Eh... I apologize. Continue.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Plants... gardening... became sort of like my own little way of quietly rebelling against my father. And I guess I was scared... to share that with somebody else. Like... if I was doing it openly and with other people, then it would turn from a quiet rebellion into a loud one.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I understand. But I entreat you to know that your father and his influence maintain no hold over you here. And as your professor, it is <em>imperative</em> that I impress upon you the following truth: there is no more formidable force in this world than an educated, impassioned young woman who thinks for herself and champions her own ideas!</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Hee...! Thanks, Miriel... I think I needed to hear that. So... what's that you've got there?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, you have a keen eye indeed! This is a favorite specimen of mine...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Support (War Phase, Bernadetta's room)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Bernadetta? Are you present? May I intrude?</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Miriel! Uhh... Oh, all right, but only because I want to show you something! I don't let just anybody into my room, you know!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, I'm well cognizant of that fact, and I appreciate being granted such privileges. What is it you wished to exhibit?</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Tada!! It's the flytrap you gave me. Look how big it's gotten! I just got done repotting it.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, most impressive! I now apprehend why you weren't present at the greenhouse at our appointed time.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Oh, yeah, sorry! I was working on this little guy. Pretty cool, right?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Veritably. I'm blithe to see it flourishing in your care. I believe entrusting it to you has helped me achieve a greater understanding of you as a person.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Really...? How so?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Indeed. You are akin to these carnivorous plants. You linger in anticipation, awaiting opportunity to find you, rather than venturing out to seek it for yourself. While I, conversely, am more analogous to the vines that cling to the monastery walls. Not content to wither in the shadows, doggedly scaling the seemingly-insurmountable wall in my path for a better glimpse of the illimitable truths of this world. Seeking the sun no matter where it goes.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> ...I get it. You're telling me I need to be more like vines.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> No. Quite the opposite, in fact. Both methodologies are equally valid. Carnivorous plants evolved their digestive enzymes and thigmonasty to better acquire the nutrients they weren't receiving from their boggy environments and feeble soil. You isolate yourself because your oppressive upbringing and abusive father left you unable to thrive any other way. Me, I... despite not being of noble birth, I inherited bounteous opportunities and privileges not afforded to you. I was given emotional and financial support, and encouraged to pursue my dreams. I was given opportunity to thrive... a wall to climb. It was wrong of me to turn a blind eye to that. It was wrong of me to attempt to push you beyond your capabilities. I'm sorry.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Aw... Thank you, Miriel, but I don't think you need to apologize. I've learned so much from you... I've got to see so many incredible plants! I think it's made me stronger, and braver. As much as I still like keeping to myself and staying in my room, I wouldn't trade it for all the time I got to spend with you. I wouldn't say you were "wrong" for it. I'm really glad! I really appreciate everything you've done for me. And I especially appreciate what you just said. That I can prefer to stay in my room by myself and still be... valid. Still be thriving. Sometimes it feels like nobody else feels that way...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Well, Bernadetta... My advice to you, as a scientist, is not to concern yourself with the vacant presuppositions of others.</p><p><strong>Bernie:</strong> Hmmhmm...! That's good advice!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Linhardt von Hevring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Library)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Greetings, Linhardt.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Oh, hello, Professor Miriel. That's quite a stack of books you've got there.</p><p><strong>Mirie</strong>l: Yes, I'm currently formulating this month's lesson plan. The monastery's extensive collection has proven to be quite an indispensable resource.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Is that <em>all</em> going to be on the test? That seems like enough lesson plan for the entire school year.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>An intimidating prospect for a lackadaisical layabout such as yourself, I'm certain.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Ha! That's me in a nutshell, Professor. If you meant to insult me, I'm afraid you've failed; I'm more impressed with your incisive wordplay than anything else. Good use of alliteration!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I admit your penchant for quiescence during my lectures frustrates me, but derision was not my intention. Perhaps I selected my words carelessly. Forgive me.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>There's no need to apologize. I'm being sincere when I say I took no offense. I know I'm not the most... U-uh, Miriel... you're... you're bleeding from your index finger.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Am I? ...Ah, so I am. I must have suffered a paper cut while consolidating these tomes.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Ugh... yes... please stop waving it around...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Hmm? Linhardt, your complexion has abruptly sallowed. Are you hemophobic?</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Yes, thoroughly so! I can't stand the sight of blood... I... I think I need to go lay down. Good day, Professor Miriel...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>But... at the sight of a paltry paper cut? Linhardt!</p><p>[Linhardt exits.]</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>How curious. I can scarcely conceptualize a more miniscule amount of blood. How severe must his phobia be to elicit such a response?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (Academy Phase, Classroom)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Lin: </strong>You wanted to see me, Professor?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Yes, good afternoon, Linhardt. I wondered if you might assist me in confirming a hypothesis of mine.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Well, I'll do what I can... As long as it's not going to interfere with my afternoon nap.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Here. Do you recognize the contents of this bag?</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Ugh...! Is that... blood?! Why would you... I think I'm going to be sick...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I borrowed this bag from Professor Manuela's infirmary for the purposes of this experiment. Would you be willing to touch the bag?</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Absolutely not...! I told you, I... I can't even bear to think about blood...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>The bag is hermetically sealed. There is absolutely no opportunity for its contents to leak out onto your person. Will you still not-</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>That's not the point! Just the sight of it makes me feel faint...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I see. I should inform you, then, that the liquid inside this bag is not blood.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>It's not...?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No. Though it is, by design, intended to accommodate blood for transfusion, I instead satiated this particular bag with raspberry juice from the cafeteria.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Augh... that's a cruel joke, Miriel. It seems you do take delight in antagonizing me.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Would you consent to touching it now, with this additional information?</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>No, I think I'd better not, on the off-chance you're lying about it being raspberry juice...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Mm, how discerning of you. I suppose the possibility remains that I am. I'll dawdle no longer, then: I'm curious when and how such a debilitating phobia took hold of you. Or, perhaps it would be more precise to say, when and how your hemophobia progressed to such a debilitating state.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>...I don't think I can help you with that, Professor. At least not now... I think that's an inquiry for another time.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Hmm. Very well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Support (War Phase, Infirmary)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Uh! Ah... ha...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Linhardt. Hello. Do not be alarmed. You're safe.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Wha... Miriel? What happened?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>You lost consciousness after witnessing an enemy meet a particularly gruesome end on the battlefield. You're presently in the infirmary.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>I fainted...? Where's Manuela...?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I offered to oversee your recovery in her stead.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Agh... How thoughtful.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Your phobia has literally hospitalized you on this occasion. Are you yet prepared to divulge its origins?</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>You're not going to let this go, are you?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Not when it continues to threaten the stability and reliability of a stalwart comrade.</p><p><strong>Lin:</strong> Agh, fine... When I was a child... I found a rabbit that had been mauled by a wolf, or... a coyote or something... It was barely breathing. There was... so much blood... I rushed for my parents and tried to get them to nurse it back to health, but there was nothing we could do. That was... the first time it really hit me that we're all just... walking bags of blood. Any scratch or cut in the right place and we could all just... deflate like that. Ugh, I can't stand the thought of it... Of that happening to me, or someone I care about... I get lightheaded if I dwell on the thought for too long. It makes me feel like laying down...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>But... you are <em>always</em> inclined to recline.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Ha...! "Inclined to recline..." More of that dazzling wordplay... But yes, you're exactly right. I'm <em>always</em> tired. I'm <em>always</em> feeling like I'm about to pass out. I'm <em>always</em> thinking about all the blood I've spilled since I came to the monastery. All the blood on my hands that I can never truly wash away. So to answer your question, Miriel, my hemophobia first took hold of me when I discovered that rabbit as a child. But it progressed to such a debilitating state when I came to the Officers Academy.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>...I see... I don't know that I have the words to adequately express my sympathies. I've... long grappled with the toll the Officers Academy takes on young, impressionable minds. I've dedicated myself to molding them into a force for good, but... I fear the metaphorical scars you and the other students bear may never truly fade. I'm sorry.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>It's all right. Strange as it may sound, I'm just sorry you had to see me faint. I'd much rather take my naps willingly.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Let's endeavor to actualize a world where you're allowed the luxury of lethargy, rather than have it forced upon you by trauma.</p><p><strong>Lin: </strong>Hahaha... "The luxury of lethargy." I like the sound of that. It's a deal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dorothea Arnault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh no I think I ship Dorothea and Miriel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Entrance Hall)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Dorothea. A word, please.</p><p><strong>Dorothea</strong>: Oh, hello, Miriel. What can I do for you?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I bore witness to the most curious happenstance in your recent skirmish. It begs for explanation, and I hoped you could enlighten me.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Um... wow, okay, well, I'm... I'm not as smart as you are, but... I'll do what I can?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>One of your compatriots was gravely wounded. He made haste to your side and you sang a brief melody, and then! He burgeoned forth anew, reentered the melee and dispatched his opponent with ease.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Oh! Yes, I remember. I guess I didn't think anything of it at the time. So... what's your question?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I can't fathom how he could have convalesced from such injuries in such a meager amount of time. I can only posit that your song possesses healing properties.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Ha...! Oh, I don't know about that! It's true I've got some pipes, but... I don't think there's anything supernatural about my voice. I think it's just good for morale. At least, I'd like to think so.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Bah... No, I simply can't accept such a brazenly unscientific conclusion. I must discern the underlying mechanism for myself. I must have your serenade relinquished upon my own ears and observe my response.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>You want me to sing for you? Oh, gosh, Miriel, I'd love to!</p><p><strong>Miriel</strong>: Splendid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (Academy or War Phase, Cathedral)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>(singing) La... la la la, la... La... la la la la, la...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I feel no different. You're certain this is precisely what you sing on the battlefield?</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Yes! I'm certain! I must've sung it to you 100 times by now, Miriel! And don't tell me you feel nothing! You must feel <em>something</em>, or you wouldn't keep having me sing for you!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I feel exactly the same levels of fatigue and discomfort as when we began. My heart rate has not accelerated or decelerated. My temperature appears-</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Okay... that's how you feel <em>physically</em>. But what about mentally? Or emotionally? Do you <em>like</em> hearing me sing? Do you feel calm? Do you feel relaxed?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I feel... frustrated that this experiment is not yielding the results I hoped.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>(sigh) Me too, Miriel. Me too. Why don't we try this: Why don't you sing? And tell me how it makes <em>you</em> feel.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Er, I... I would be... disinclined to comply with that request. I'm... not the most... musical.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Oh, no, come on! Show me what you're working with. Just like this: (singing) La... la la la, la... La... la la la la, la...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Ugh... If you insist... Uh, ahem. (singing) La lala lala... La lalala lalala...</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Ooh, um. Oh, dear. Well, that's... I mean, some of those notes were right! We'll work on it.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No. I anticipate that would be a profound waste of time. I simply lack the discerning ear for melody. And pitch. ...And rhythm.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>No, no, no, I insist! If you really want to understand how my singing helps people, you need a better understanding of music itself. You need to be able to <em>feel </em>it, like I can, and like my allies and my audience can. And I'm gonna help you do that!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I'm not certain you'll have the capacity to, but... very well! I mustn't back down from a new field of study!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Support (War Phase, Cathedral)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>So, again, minor chords, like this... (singing) Ah, ah, ah... (speaking) are generally associated with sadness, or melancholy, or... something foreboding.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>But I'm <em>not</em> despondent, or melancholic, or anxious! Those notes are just <em>notes</em> to my ears!</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>I know, I know, but, that's just... (sigh) I think... that's enough for today, Miriel.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>But I'm not a modicum closer to comprehending your healing song! I've catalogued my autonomic response to every note on the scale, but-</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Music isn't something you can break down into biometric responses! It's... It's a joy that lives inside of you, that no one can ever take away. It's a... connection to the human condition. Do you understand?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I <em>don't</em> understand. ...But I understand its importance to you. That sensation you're describing, of a mirth all your own, one that external forces can never ensnare. That is precisely how I feel about <em>science</em>. The sensation of untying a knot, of arriving at a sound conclusion through deduction and experimentation, the moment of clarity and elucidation. <em>Learning</em> is the joy that lives inside me. That is the fervor with which I approached these seminars. But I see now that it was not an appropriate methodology for all contexts. I apologize.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>No, that... that's all right. You don't need to apologize. I'm glad you said that. I think I do better understand where you're coming from. Let's... let's try a different tack. Why don't we both write a song, and then we can tell each other how we felt and what we were thinking about while we wrote it? And then we can share them, and talk about how they make us feel when we listen to them. How does that sound?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>A marvelous suggestion. I anticipate involving myself in the creative process will engender a greater understanding of the associated emotions.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Ha! Great, then. It feels a little weird, me giving <em>you</em> homework for a change, but... I'm really looking forward to what you come up with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A+ Support (War Phase, Reception Hall)</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Ah, there she is! (singing) Sweeeet Professor Miiiiriel, whom not a soul surpasses... A beauuuuty most etheeeereal, from her freckles to her glasses...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>...! I'm not familiar with this hymn.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>That's because I wrote it for you, silly! I know, I know... It still needs work.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No, I... think it's exemplary as it is. The iambic meter and internal rhymes... You composed a piece in celebration of... me?</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Of course! With all that's been going on... the war waging on around us... Sometimes I lose myself in it all. But when I sing... it helps me to remember all that's good in the world. All the things that make me happy. It reminds me that... some things are worth fighting for. And I think if I didn't have you and our little choir practice all these years, I might have forgotten that somewhere along the way. You reminded me... of the joy that lives inside me. So, I thought I would put my thanks... in the form of a song.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I see... I think I finally apprehend what you meant those years ago. Perhaps your voice really does bestow no further boon than morale. Perhaps I was ignorant to dismiss those benefits as meaningless.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Oh? And how does my singing make you feel now? Are you invigorated?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>It's most astonishing, indeed. There couldn't be a greater divergence in my responses. My heart rate has expedited considerably, my cheeks feel calescent... My breath is aflutter. And most of all, I feel... joyous. Powerful. Invigorated, yes, precisely.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>Hee hee...! I'm really glad I could bring you some joy in these dark times, Miriel. That's what music is for. And, it's... what you've brought me these past few years. Shall I sing you some more?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Assuredly so! Please, I would savor nothing more.</p><p><strong>Dorothea: </strong>(singing) Criiiimson locks... cascading over cryyyystal panes... a tiiiinderbox... creating intelleeeectual flames...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Petra Macneary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Dining Hall)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Professor Miriel... I am having much confusion at these questions for the exam reviewing. I am to be requiring assistance, I am thinking.</p><p><strong>Miriel</strong>: Ah, very well, Petra, I would be elated to elucidate. Which category has proven vexatious for you?</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Elu...ted? Ela... Elacidate? I am... not having understanding of these words. You will be doing <em>what</em> to... for... with? ...me?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Ah... To <em>elucidate</em> is to elaborate. Er... explicate. To, ah... clarify.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Clar...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>To give... understanding. I will endeavor- uh... I will <em>do my best</em> to help you understand.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Oh, that is wonderful! Understanding is the very thing I am being searched... I am <em>searching</em> for.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes... I'm aware. Which questions have you perplexed?</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Pervexed...?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No, <em>perplexed</em>... or, <em>vexed</em>, ironically, would be a perfectly felicitous synonym...</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Um... maybe I should be asking a different professor.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No, no, I'm adroit to assist you! Ugh. Good heavens, enforcing a more pellucid vocabulary upon myself is more laborious than I initially conceived. I do apologize, Petra. It's no wonder you can't understand me. Let's start over.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Uhh... Yes, I would be liking that very much. I am having more confusion now than when I was first asking you for help...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (Academy Phase, Classroom)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Professor Miriel... thank you for your helping. Because of your explanation, I was achieving a perfect score on the exam.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, you did very well, Petra. You should be proud.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>I am also noticing that lately, you are not using the big, confusing words that I have never been hearing before. I am thankful for that as well.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah, yes, well. You're very welcome. I'm sorry that we didn't get off to the best start in that regard.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> If you would not be minding my asking, why do you not speak normally all of the time?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Well, it's... not normal for <em>me</em>, exactly.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> You are... changing yourself? For my benefit?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, well, it's my job as your teacher to ensure that you get the best education possible. I can't exactly do that if you don't understand a word I'm saying.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> But then, you are saying that... your old way of speaking, it was more comfortable for you?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, it certainly was.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Then I have made you change your habits for my own comfort. In Brigid, this is a serious rudeness.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> You haven't made me do anything. This was a choice I made myself. I've failed you all as students if I'm unable to meet you halfway.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Professor... I must be insisting that you go back to speaking in your preferred way. I'll just be having to... catch up.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>(sigh) In my past life, Petra, I might have just done that. "Damn the consequences, anyone who can't keep up with me deserves to be left behind." But there's too much at stake here, and I take my role here as shepherd to these vulnerable children too seriously. There's no reason for me to be so grandiloquent and fastidious if it means leaving smart, capable students like you in the lurch.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Hmm... I believe I am understanding your meaning, Professor. ...Uh... mostly. Thank you. I will not be forgetting this kindness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Support (War Phase, Training Grounds)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Oh! Miriel. Hello, and good afternoon to you.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Good afternoon to you, as well. I was told you were looking for me?</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Yes, I... wished to express my appreciation for all of your diligent tutelage these past five years.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Uh... my, my! You're most welcome!</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> I would not be the capable and proficient warrior I am today without your help. And I am well... uhh... cognizant! of the fact that you bestowed such wisdom at great personal cost.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Oh... I don't know that I would say-</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> So, I thought it only felicitous to give your familiar vernacular a try.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Hmmhmm! That's so very kind of you, Petra. I must applaud your impeccable diction and enunciation. I can tell you've been practicing hard!</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Oh, I am being so thankful that is is showing! I was so desperate to be getting it all correct that I was needing to ask the Professor for assistance. Their coaching was being of most help.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Aha, I see! I'm truly moved by such a thoughtful gesture... I ndáiríre, bhí mé ag iarraidh scil nua a... fhoghlaim le cúig bliana anuas. [Actually, I've also been trying to learn a new skill for the last five years.]</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>Ah! Tá tú ag labhairt mo theanga! [You're speaking my language!]</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Yes, I'm still hardly fluent, but... How do I sound?</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> You are sounding just fine, Professor. Your grammar is being a bit... heehee! A bit unnatural and forced, but I am having no complaints. I think I am now understanding how my speaking must be sounding to everyone else. But... I think I will be continuing to be speaking in the way I am most comfortable.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I would ask for no less.</p><p><strong>Petra: </strong>And I would ask for you to be doing the very same.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Very well, then, Petra, if it would gratify you, then I shall resurrect my sesquipedalian tendencies forthwith.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Uhhhh... wonderful! I think.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Hoho! I think these last few years have substantiated that we best collaborate when we meet somewhere in the middle.</p><p><strong>Petra:</strong> Yes, I am agreeing. ...I think.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I used (Google-translated, probably poorly) Irish for the language of Brigid because Brigid (just like Dagda, actually) is the name of a figure from Irish mythology, and also because I wasn't about to spend a bunch of time trying to create a language from scratch just for a couple of throwaway lines in a fic that already doesn't update very often.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Caspar von Bergliez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is shorter than the others (kinda funny, honestly, given the subject matter) but I really felt I said all I wanted to, and didn't feel like there was good enough reason to stretch it out to an "A" rank. Some of the supports in the game only go up to a "B" anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Tea Garden)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Caspar: </strong>Miriel! Just who I wanted to see.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Ah. Good afternoon, Caspar. How may I be of assistance?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Well, it's kind of a delicate question, really. Could we maybe talk in private?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I suppose. Can't you simply speak reticently instead of raucously for a moment?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Nah, I'm no good at that. I'm loud, what can I say!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Very well...</p><p>(Dormitory)</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Now, then. How may I assist you?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Well, it... maybe it's kind of a dumb question, but...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I assure you, there is no such thing. But there is, however, such a thing as an impatient professor. Out with it.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Well, see... you're real tall. What's a guy like me gotta do to get so tall?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I'm... not certain I understand. You wish to be... taller in stature?</p><p><strong>Caspar: </strong>Yeah! I've been short all my life. It's starting to get kind of annoying, really. I feel like I'm holding everybody back out there. My little legs have to work twice as hard to run as fast, and I have to swing my axe in a really weird arc to get it just right in the bad guys' shoulder! You're so smart, you must have some kind of tips or... potion, or... magic spell you can use, right?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I'm afraid there's no effective substitute for genetics. You're young, and likely have another two years or so of growth remaining, but... I'm sorry to say I lack the miracle cure you're searching for.</p><p><strong>Caspar: </strong>Aw, man... I was afraid you'd say that. Thanks anyway, Miriel.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Don't be disheartened. Your diminutive stature has its own advantages.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Ahhh... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but don't patronize me.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> No, no, I'm entirely sincere... Caspar!</p><p>(Caspar exits)</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ugh... I'm as brusque and tactless as ever, it would seem...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (War Phase, Library)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Hrrrgh... Almost... Argh, come on! I can never find one of those ladder things when I need one. Uff!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Caspar. Perhaps I could assist you?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Gah! Miriel... geez, you don't even need a ladder to reach that shelf. Talk about rubbing it in...</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Which tome were you reaching for?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> That one, third from the left... It's a book of combat forms. I wanted to see if there was anything in there that might be useful for a shorty like me. I guess that's pretty ironic, huh?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Ah... so you continue to languish about your stature, hmm?</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Yeah.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> You have undeniably grown taller these past five years.</p><p><strong>Caspar: </strong>Yeah, but I'm done growing, aren't I? And it still wasn't enough. I'm always gonna have to work twice as hard as everyone else.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Then I encourage you to sustain that pace. In truth, Caspar, your tenacity is precisely what I have always admired most about you.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Huh...? You've admired... me? But that's crazy! You're way taller and way smarter than I'll ever be! I've been looking up to <em>you!</em></p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Yes, I'm tall, and yes, I'm brilliant. But where I hail from, I was a woman before I was either of those things. And that meant I had to be twice as diligent and twice as prudent to stand out from my male peers. My own mother was the first to decipher the laws of gravity and the heliocentricity of our solar system, and still she died a mere housewife without a modicum of accolades or renown. All my life, I've had to contend with misogyny, and then I migrated to Fódlan, where my commoner status made me the target of rampant classism, as well.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(If in Crimson Flower)</p>
  <p><strong>Miriel: </strong>And look to Edelgard. She is even more petite than you, and yet burdens herself with a heavier axe, heavier armor, and heavier expectations. Do you think that she is content to work <em>only</em> twice as hard as the others?</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> (sigh) You're right... I'm sorry, Miriel. I was looking for the easy way out, and that's not like me. I'm Caspar von Bergliez! If there's an obstacle in my path, I'll just have to cut it down! HGYAAHH!!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Caspar! Quiet yourself. This is a library.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> Sorry... But, y'know, it's not fair that some of us have to work twice as hard.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>No... it isn't.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> And it seems like kind of an oxymoron that if we're ever gonna fix that, it's gonna mean having to work even harder than that.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> An "oxymoron," you say? Yes... yes, how very astute of you.</p><p><strong>Caspar:</strong> But I guess that's what's gotta be done, huh? So if it means that other people can relax, then... for those people, and for future me! I'll work twice as hard while I still can! No- <em>three times </em>as hard!!</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Shh, Caspar! ...But yes. That's the spirit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ferdinand von Aegir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>C Support (Academy Phase, Cafeteria)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Good afternoon, Ferdinand.</p><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Ahh, my favorite professor! Good afternoon to you, as well. It is always a delight to share your company.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Your "favorite professor?" Hmm. Fascinating. Wherefore have I warranted such an illustrious title?</p><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Do not be so modest, Miriel. I have taken notice of your dignified manner of speech. Like myself, you avoid the use of contractions. It is truly a delight to find a kindred spirit whose diction properly respects our noble language.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> I do not... I <em>don't</em> avoid contractions altogether. I employ them on occasion.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Oh? Even now, the word sounds unnatural in your throat. I am certain that you are of noble heart and mind, even if not of noble birth.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>How... do you mean?</p><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>I can see that you are different to other commoners at Garreg Mach, Miriel, and that is why you practice such scrupulous speech. You take your position of authority very seriously, and believe it is your duty to pass down the proper cadence and elocution to your students. Am I mistaken?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong><em>...</em>Yes, <em>you're</em> mistaken. <em>I'm</em> no different to the other commoner students and faculty here, and <em>that's</em> why <em>you'll</em> be composing a 5,000-word dissertation on this theory of upstanding noble parlance of yours. <em>I'll</em> be anticipating it on my desk by next week.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Wh...what?! That seems a bit harsh... Professor Miriel...!</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong><em>We're</em> done here, Mr. von Aegir. Good afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>B Support (Academy Phase, Classroom)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Professor... might we discuss my recent essay assignment?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>What is there to discuss? You submitted your dissertation and I have administered a grade.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> It is... the manner in which it was assigned. As well as the grade I received... I understand that I have upset you, but I do not understand how.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>I do not... I <em>don't</em> make use of this vernacular because I believe myself superior to others. I certainly don't believe that it is the only- that <em>it's</em> the only acceptable method of communicating. I do it because I cherish the <em>precision</em> of it, the clarity, the elegance of a meticulously constructed sentence. I'm a fastidious person in my speech and my experiments alike, but I'd never enforce such punctiliousness on others.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> I see... I believe I understand. And you are right that it is not befitting of a noble to enforce a rigid set of principles onto others. But I am still left confused. If you so relish the precision and immaculacy of language without contractions, then why have you made a point to overuse them recently?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> To make a point, just as you said. I'd rather compromise my own principles than allow you to persist in believing that commoners are somehow beneath you.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> What? I... I do not believe that.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> But you do. You <em>do! </em>You praised me for being "not like other commoners," you <em>deigned </em>to elevate me above the <em>rabble</em> because I happen to conform to your arbitrary standards of how proper, dignified nobility should conduct itself. That's <em>unacceptable</em>, Ferdinand von Aegir, and I'll <em>not</em> sanction one of my students to internalize such damaging and antiquated beliefs, whether he's doing it consciously or not.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Ah... uh... I...</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Mr. von Aegir, if you retain one single lesson from my class, make it this. I encourage you to ruminate on what your <em>real</em> obligations to your peers are, as a noble and as a person.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Support (War Phase, Audience Chamber)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Ah, Miriel. May I have a word?</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Yes, certainly, Ferdinand, what is it?</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Do you recall the thesis you assigned me five years ago? On... proper noble parlance?</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>All too well. I hope you have spent these past years cogitating on what I expressed to you.</p><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Indeed I have. In fact, I have been composing another thesis in my spare time that I was hoping I might convince you to peruse.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>Good heavens, Ferdinand, if this is another-</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> No, no, Miriel, please, if you would just... You were completely right. This dissertation I hold in my hand is primarily a renouncing of my previous beliefs, and an accompanying apology.</p><p><strong>Miriel: </strong>...I see. I suppose I should cede it a glance, then.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> I will say that one thing has not changed: I believed then that it was my duty as a noble to lead by example, and I still believe that to be true... but for a different reason, now. It is not my duty to codify proper, dignified etiquette... but to visibly reject such classism and bigotry outright. It is my duty as a <em>person</em> to convince other nobles that their entrenched prejudices are as wrong as mine were.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Hmm. Yes, that's certainly a start. I applaud your introspection and self-actualization thus far. Yet, you still reject contractions.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Ah, heh... some habits die hard, it seems. I still feel they sound a bit... unnatural in my throat. I think, like you, I delight in the precision of their disuse. But... <em>I'm</em> not opposed to them on principle. Perhaps <em>they'll</em> work their way into my vocabulary in time.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Haha...! You're correct, there is something... disquieting about that. Don't feel obliged to employ them, then. That was never the primary lesson I wished to impart to you in the first place.</p><p><strong>Ferdie:</strong> Sincerely, Miriel, I... I want to express my thanks. This essay goes into greater detail about it, but... that assignment and your subsequent lambasting were truly eye-opening, and I believe made me a better person.</p><p><strong>Miriel:</strong> Well, if we are to discuss duty, <em>my</em> duty as your professor was to transform my students into better people. If I've succeeded, then that is its own reward.</p><p><strong>Ferdie: </strong>Hmm! Well-said. How very noble of you, indeed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>